Cecelia Ashwell
Personality Clever, hot tempered, flirtatious. Backstory Cecelia was raised by two of the Arcankeep College’s best mages, a pyromancer and a kinetomancer. The two of them, once their daughter was old enough, began tutoring her on the basics. Most of her training was either in the college itself or outside the limits of Silversea City. Which was a good thing as one she almost lost control of a Magma Missile spell, which was a complete accident to begin with. Someone who was just beginning to learn magic shouldn’t have learned that since they had at least 4 years of practice. Once she had mastered the basics, Cecelia was enrolled in the college. Before her first class, her parents had given her her mage’s staff, something most mages have and use as a sign of power'''. '''While attending the college, she had mastered, even created, mostly pyromancy spells. One such spell she created was the Dragon Whip spell. She also chose to learn three of the college’s elective spell courses, those being wards, exorcisms, and illusions from which she learned Solar Ward, Banish Demon, which was taught to her by Makino Ryo and Surge of Fear. Of course, with her less offensive spells needing testing, she had to make deals with some so that they could use her to test their spells on. Most of the times, the effects were only slightly annoying but never unbearable. That is of course until the Necropolis Incident. One of the other students at the college was a summoner but was also a practitioner of necromancy. He was never exactly stable and that was his undoing and the origin of the incident. When the young necromancer tried to raise a slain drake, he accidentally raised all the dead in the surrounding family tombs and graveyards as draugr. This is where Cecelia was able to shine as she fought waves of the undead that were terrorizing the city. She had burned many of the draugr scourge until, seemingly instantly, the rest dropped dead. The Arch-Mage of the college was able to trace the source back to the necromancer’s ritual chamber where the Arch-Mage reversed the spell. After the Necropolis Incident, the necromancer was expelled from the college and banished from Silversea and the practice of necromancy was outlawed. Once Cecelia had graduated, being given the title of Mistress Pyromancer and an honors, she left Silversea to see the world. Abilities Offensive * Dragon Whip-a massive whip created from her staff which can incinerate an enemy or grab them. * Magma Rush- this spell allows Cecelia to propel herself on a torrent of magma. * Magma Missiles- four balls of condensed magma that home in on their targets. * Magma Bolt-a more powerful version of Magma Missiles but, while the damage and size of the projectile is bigger, the quantity is reduced to one. * Arcane-fire Orb- Cecelia compresses fire into a dense sphere that can be thrown for a lot of fire and concussive damage, or a continuous stream on hand. Needs ten seconds to charge it up all the way. * Lava Wrath- several geysers of magma erupted from the ground once Cecelia puts her hand to the ground. * Fire Strike-Cecelia’s hand is engulfed in flame and she is able to keep this up for 5 minutes. * Pyro Explosion- a fiery explosion that has a radius of 10 feet. * Fire Spike- hardened molten rock spikes burst from the ground, impaling anyone too close * Fire Blade- the end of Cecelia’s staff is engulfed in flame which then forms a blade. Defensive * Imitate-Cecelia is able to replicate any voice she has heard for 15 minutes. * Surge of Fear-should Cecelia place her hand on someone’s forehead or touch their forehead with her staff, fear suddenly sets in and the victim hallucinates their worst fears. * Fire Armor-Cecelia is able to encompass her body in obsidian armor which then ignites by the chest, arms and legs. * Dragon Rage-a more powerful version of Fire Armor, the armor taking on aspects of dragons. * Banish Demon- a seal that entraps a demon and sends it back to it’s origin hell until re-summoned. * Solar Ward-a wall of transparent flame that protects Cecelia from fire and lightning magic. * Fire Rune- a rune that can be placed on any flat surface that will explode should someone come within three feet. Category:Characters